Small Town Winter
by MidnightAria
Summary: Small town's are dead boring in the winter. At least that's what Roxas thinks. And then Axel moves in. Akuroku, Zemyx, Cleon, Soriku, and many more random crack pairings.
1. Chapter 1

MA- Yay for first posts!

Raven- hey babe, aren't you supposed to be doing something?

MA- huh?... urm... uh...

Raven- rolls eyes yeah, thought so. She doesn't own kingdom hearts.

MA- hmmm... oh yeahs! Nope, don't own. Hell, I'm to poor to even own a car and I barely own my computer.

Raven- riiiight. Also this story is rated M! It is a yaoi, shounenai, a BoyxBoy, guyxguy, male upon sexy male story. As in guys jumping each other in hallways, random gropage, and hot kinky man-sex! Don't like? GO AWAY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Archer- If we get flamed cause you just couldn't contain your curiosity anyways, we will all laugh our asses off at you and Midnight will right a scene involving Raven and I, a jumbo bottle of chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and shackles!

MA- Yum.

Raven- Um.. ok... on to the story?

MA and Archer- YAYS!

--weeeeeeeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee--

The short, chubby, balding man standing in front of me was turning a rather unattractive shade of red (not that he'd been exactly good looking to begin with), probably from standing here for the past hour complaining about the exact same thing over and over and over…

"…and besides, the room was…" and he's STILL complaining. Yes, I can cross hotel management off my list of what I want to do with my life… in fact anything that I'd have to deal with idiots like this would be a big "no". Or at least, anything where I'd get fired for ripping out the customer's spine and beating them with it when they were being exceedingly idiotic.

The guy looked like he was going to pause for breath, I jumped in before it was too late and I'd have to listen to him for another hour.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's our policy. You didn't declare your dogs so we have to charge you the fee and also for the damage they caused." Let's see, this would be the tenth time I've said this now. I resist the urge to strangle the man. I don't think Larxene would mind me killing this guy, we already charged him for the room, but we would lose his company's contract and that would mean money lost. Rumor had it the last employee who caused Larxene to lose a contract was still in intensive care.

"I never heard anything about this stupid pet policy!" I heard a muffled snigger from the office behind me. The guy didn't seem to hear it. Damn that pink haired fruit! He knew this was coming and dodged into the office, with no warning to me, at the first sign of this asshole. Now he's hiding in the back laughing at my frustrated attempts to just get rid of this guy. I'd call him out and make him deal with it, but the sadistic bastard would put me on 5am morning shifts until I died out of revenge. In fact I shouldn't even be here right now except Kairi got invited to the mainland for the day and she begged (coughblackmailedcough) me into covering her shift.

"Sir, we have signs up on the lobby door, right here on the counter and it was pointed out to you when you checked in. In fact this is the paper you signed where it says you agreed to all our policies." I pointed to where his signature was scrawled on the line.

"But you guys charge per pet, per day. My company won't reimburse me for my dogs, I can't afford that…" Finally I heard the wonderfully wonderful (oh good god, I've turned into my twin) sound of a rather familiar female voice in the office behind me. With some renewed energy I smile at the guy.

"Excuse me one moment and I'll get the owner for you." The guy stopped mid sentence gaping at me before stuttering.

"O-oh… k-k-ay" Obviously flabbergasted at my sudden change. I turn swiftly and just about dive for the door behind me. I nearly smash my fingers as I close the door and turned to face… aw crap! I smack my hand to my forehead, praying I can forget this image.

"Oh come on guys! Here? Don't you get enough at home?!" Larxene looks from where she had pinned Marluxia down on her desk and had shoved a hand down his pants (His hands were currently up her shirt… probably undoing her bra). What she sees in the girlie looking pink haired masochist, who knows… although what he sees in her could also be considered a mystery.

"Just because YOU, my dear Roxas, are still a virgin doesn't mean the rest of us can't get any." I roll my eyes.

" Whatever. You both know that's not true, you helped Yuffie post flyers in fact. You just like corrupting innocent youth. Hey Larxene, your friend from room 318 wants to have a word with you." She paused in her gropage.

"Huh? 318… " Her eyes glazed. She pulled her hand out of Mar's pants and smacked him on the head.

"Stoppit. You now I can't think straight when you do that." He glared at her. Sliding his hands out of her shirt he crossed his arms and huffed as she stood up and adjusted herself.

"Oh right., the fucker who ruined my jacuzzi suite." She straightened her shirt and grinned. "This'll be fun,"

I wonder if everyone gets this icy cold feeling of dread in the pit of their stomach when they see that smile, or if it's just me. She bent over and gave Mar a quick peck before turning and exiting the office.

"Well this is gonna be a fun afternoon." Mar sat up on the edge of the desk. "She always gets horny after finishing ripping people a new one." Another facepalm.

Grabbing my backpack and skateboard from against the wall I groaned.

"I really didn't need nor want to hear that." Mar just grinned at me. Glancing down at my skateboard an eyebrow rose.

"You're not gonna watch the show? There might be lightening… and she's been dying to break in her new kunai." I shook my head no.

"Naw, I'd rather avoid bloodshed today, these are new pants. Besides, I might actually feel sorry for that guy if I see what Larxene's going to put him through." He shrugged. I swung my backpack over a shoulder.

"Whatever." I waved and exited out the back door.

Blinking as sunlight hit my eyes, I stretched and heard some vertebra pop in my back.

"Yay freedom!" I jumped on my board and took of down the street.

Larxene's hotel was actually right along the edge of the shore, it even had a private beach. Rumor had it (there were a lot of rumors about Larxene in case you hadn't noticed) that Larxene had won it from some rich dude in a bet. I'd believe it, seeing as the only person I know with a worse gambling habit then Larxene, is her older brother Luxord. I suppose it's good their both damn good at it… or at least they're very good at cheating and not getting caught… or else they'd be dead broke and everyone on the island would own a piece of their souls.

I took a deep relaxing breath as a nice breeze ruffled my spiky blonde hair. Summer on the Destany Islands, where my family lives, isn't that bad. There are tourists everywhere, but they are easily avoided if you use the backroads (I have to admit I agree with Xigbar when he wonders why they call it tourist season when we can't shoot them?). We're close to the beach and we can go swimming at anytime, or exploring the caves that our islands are famous for. Occasionally I can even talk my dad into letting me borrow one of his boats and visit the mainland. Most of the kids that live here get jobs over the summer, in my case I have three… although I really don't consider working at dad's boat repair/rental shop or mom's bakery work. My parents are fairly laid back about when and how long I work, but since the pay's shit I got the job at Larxene's, mostly because my sister Kairi said it would be fun. Right. I am fully convinced my little sister is a masochist. How she can deal with all those idiotic tourists, a horny sadistic boss and still retain her cheerfully annoying optimistic view on the world is one of the great mysteries to me. Granted my twin brother, Sora, is the same way. Must be one too many snorted pixie stixs. I giggle to myself at the memory.

In the winter, well, Destany Islands dries up. It doesn't snow, but it does get slightly chilly, instead of being in the hundreds the thermometer dips down to the 60's. More then half the businesses close up and those who are left are generally bored out of their skulls. Mom has the only good bakery on the island and dad has the fishermen who need repairs, and some of the crazy winter tourist who want to rent boats, so we stay. And die of boredom. Even school doesn't do much to break the slump. The parents who can afford it, send their kids to the mainland boarding schools. Mine would have been able to afford it had they stopped after two kids. As it was mom wanted a girl so badly she kept having kids until she got her wish. In fact she got it doubled with the twins, Kairi and Namine.

Not that twins were unusual in our family, after all I'm a twin too. Although, with our differing personalities you wouldn't think Sora and I were even related, add the fact that he's got light brown hair and I'm blonde. Our heights and builds are the same though, on the short side, slender… Kairi says we look girlie, but what does she know. Our eyes are also the same, big and blue. All of my siblings have them in fact. It's not unusual to run into one of my siblings friends that I haven't met and have them go "Oh, you must be related to –insert name of random sibling here- you have the same eyes." …Not that there's anyone on this blasted island who doesn't know my family. It's the curse of an isolated small town. We're known as "the weird family with all the kids". Though why having so many kids makes my family weird, considering we have people like Larxene living here?… go figure.

While crossing a seemingly deserted street pondering the great mysteries of life, the universe and everything I failed to notice the screeching of brakes. Suddenly I found myself being crashed into by something hard and metallic. I landed on the edge of the sidewalk, pain radiating up one leg, with both knees and forearms stinging.

"Shitshit oh shit! Hey kid you okay?" I heard a metallic scuffling. And a shadow fell over me. I looked up to see a lanky, big black figure looming over me.

Oh my god! Death has come to claim me!

I flinch away from the figure, wincing as my arms and legs protest painfully.

Wait… I thought you weren't supposed to feel pain when you were dead. Ok, so maybe I'm not as dead as I thought I was.

The dark shadow seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Don't call me kid." I hissed and lifted an arm to examine the stinging pain. Ya.y road rash.

"Shit. I tried to stop, but I didn't see you til too late. Is anything broken? do you want me to call the hospital?" The figure was now squatting in front of me. I was slowly piecing what had happened together. Okay. There is a red motorcycle laying on it's side. My skateboard had miraculously survived and was flipped over in the gutter nearby. I was in pain and there is some strange shadow hovering over me, asking questions. Ah. I was hit by a psycho shadow on a motorcycle. Alrighty then.

I tried to stand and nearly collapsed as I put weight on my left leg. The psycho caught me and sat me back on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Whoa, let's see that leg. I can tell you if it's broken." He sat beside me and pulled off a bright metallic red helmet., that happened to match the motorcycle laying next to me, revealing bright firey red hair whose spikyness rivaled my brother, Cloud"s, hair- even after being shoved under the helmet.

"It's not broken" I mumble, the spikes turn and I'm greeted by the greenest eyes I had ever seen. I freeze, staring into the emerald depths. Beautiful.

"Yo. You okay?" a hand waves in front of my face. Oops! I did not just think his eyes were beautiful! Nope! …I wonder how long I was staring.

"Erm." I looked down at my leg hoping I wasn't blushing. "I'm fine." I finally notice the gaping, bloody holes in the knees of my pants.

"Aw shit! Larxene is gonna kill me." The pain didn't seem so important anymore, it was just a bad sprain and some road rash anyway, I'd gotten worse training with Cloud. The black pants I was wearing was part of the uniform for Larxene's; black pants and a bright yellow and black tropical print button up shirt that Kairi said was "cheerful" and I thought was migraine inducing, were given to employees with a death threat if we should happen to trash them.

"Huh? Larxene? As in the hotel?" I looked up the red head was giving me a confused look.

Damn, he must be a tourist. Which means I am required to hate him, besides, it also means he's not going to be here on the islands for very long. Not that it should matter to me!

"Yeah. Larxene's is owned by Larxene… she was too lazy to name it anything else. I work there and just got my uniform trashed. She's gonna kill me." He looked slightly skeptical.

"She can't really blame you if I'm the one that ran you over can she?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Definitely a tourist, if he's never heard of Larxene's temper… or rather her general personality.

"That only means that she'll probably castrate you as well. If she's feeling nice and got laid earlier that day." He winces as though the mental image pained him as much as I know it pained me.

"Oh."

"Oh is right." I try standing again. The guy moves to help me, but I brush him off.

"You sure you should be doing that?" He sounds concerned.

"Yeah it's ok, just a sprain and some road rash. Nothing worse then I get at home from my brothers." I slowly put weight on leg and find that it's already getting better. He really didn't hit me as hard as he could have. At least my board survived, I really can't afford another one right now. Especially since I'm gonna have to find black pants similar enough to these to save my neck from Larxene.

"You have brothers?" He asks, sounding almost eager. I raise an eyebrow, looking back up at those eyes, finally noticing the two triangle tattoos under his eyes. Um, ow.

"Yeeeah. Why?" He grins at me green eyes sparkling.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering if they're all as cute as you are." I just stare at him, brain having reached overload.

"W-what?" he laughs and reaches down to pull his bike up. It has miraculously survived with only a small scuff in the metallic red finish.

"You heard me." He mounts up and pats the seat behind him. "Want a ride?" I shake myself out of shock at his random statement.

"After the comment you just made I dunno how safe I'd be with you." I limp over to my skateboard and pick it up, examining it for damage. Only a couple scratches, that might have actually been there before the accident.

"I promise not to molest you." He leaned over the handlebars, a cheshire grin on his face. He opened his mouth to probably make another smartass remark when the sounds of "Baby Got Back" filled the air.

"Dammit Reno, quit messing with my ringtones." He swore whipped it out and after checking the caller ID, answered with "What the fuck do you want?" there was a muffled reply. "Yeah, I'm busy… No, I'm not lost… I know I know, just shut up and molest Rude til I get there 'kay? … yeah yeah, see ya." With a growl he snapped the phone shut and jammed it back in his pocket. I had sat there with an amused smile on my face the entire time.

"Brother?" I guessed.

"Yeah." He sighed and ran a hand through his spikes. "… wait." He looked at me suddenly, "how'd you know that?"

"I told you I have brothers. As in more then one, I know how phone conversations go with them… also if I had to guess, he's your older brother and is used to being in charge." The guy grinned.

"yeah that'd be about right. He's been raising me alone since our parents died. He's here for his job and decided to drag me along… are you ok?"

When he'd mentioned his parents were dead, I guess I blanched a little. That was something I never really wanted to experience, despite how my family got sometimes, I loved them to death. I could never imagine being able to live without any of them. It was a nightmare of mine to wake up and suddenly not have mom and dad not being hopelessly in love with each other, or my brothers and sisters not teasing me, or beating me up in that fun family way. I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." His eyebrow raised.

"What for? … My parents?" He shrugged, "Hey man it's no big deal, I was itty bitty when it happened. When Reno was old enough he adopted me and we've lived together since."

"Oh." I looked down at my board, suddenly uncomfortable. "Well, it looks like he's waiting for you so, I'll be going now." I stepped on the board.

"You sure you want to ride that with that sprain?" He looked skeptical. I smiled.

"I've done it with worse, no problem. See ya." I pushed off. Looking back I saw him shake his head before putting his helmet back on. Revving the bike he took off in the direction I had just come from.

--weeeeeeeennndoooofffffchhhaaaappptttterrr1111111--

MA- Constructive criticism and compliments are candy to me!

Archer- Flames are just fodder for more controversy!


	2. Chapter 2

MA- Yay Chapter 2!

Raven- See the warnings in the previous chapter!

--yaaaaaayyaaannnnooooottthhheeerrrlllliiiiiinnnneeee--

My house gets wide reactions from everyone who sees it for the first time. It started out as a pretty average house; finished basement with two bedrooms, one bathroom and first floor with master bedroom, master bathroom, another bathroom, kitchen and combined dining/living room. Decently sized when mom and dad bought it and they were expecting their second kid., way too small for all of us now. So dad took out the only hall closet, put in stairs and added a second floor with another bathroom, and three bedrooms. Also, upon seeing the kid trend he and mom had started, he made a spiral staircase up to an attic room and added a half bath. Our house is like those fun houses you see in amusement parks sometimes, much taller then it is wide- some people even swear it leans to one side. It really stands out, not just because of the funky architecture, but also because mom likes colors and plants. We have huge bushes of flowers all around the house and flowering vines covering the tall chain link fence that surrounds the entire house. If that weren't enough, each floor is painted a different pastel color; the first being frosting pink, the middle canary yellow and the top robin's egg blue. All clashing horribly with the dark green shingles on the roof, and on the flat-roofed porch that jutted out from the front of the house. In a neighborhood of smaller one-story, nicely mowed lawns or rock garden landscapes our house was like a fifteen-foot tall clown in a flock of penguins… yeah… Sora's words, not mine.

I rolled to a stop at the front gate and step off the skateboard, I usually try some insane stunt before dismounting, but my ankle was already screaming at me. I open the front gate onto the jungle known as "mom's garden".

"I guess it was worse then I thought it was." Wincing, I limped up the walk to the porch. A rustling in some gardenia bushes nearby stopped me in my tracks. Eyes widening, I watched a small white duck waddle out from where he had probably been napping… or laying in wait for me, who knows.

"qwakwakwak" The duck muttered to himself and fluffed his feathers. He stopped and eyed me, as if noticing me there for the first time.

"H-hey Donald… I don't suppose Demyx is home is he?" I back up slowly, hoping my ankle will support me as I dive for the safety of the house.

Donald started out as an Easter present from one of my older brother, Demyx's, friends a couple years back. He was a cute little duckling, he wasn't bent on my destruction just yet, and Demyx absolutely adored him. Donald decided to protect poor naive Demyx from the world, he started attacking any strangers who tried to get close to Demyx… and me. Why me? Who knows. It might have something to do with a skate boarding incident from when he was little… but I swear it wasn't my fault!

So now whenever Donald is about to attack he gets this look. Much like the one he had now and … oh shit.

"Heeeeeellllp!" I'm not a coward, I swear! But that duck is scary. I made a mad dash toward the house and nearly made the porch before the feathered terror descended upon my poor already abused legs and I crashed to the ground.

"Someone! Anyone! Save me!" I clawed at the stairs. There was a shout, more rustling in the bushes and Demyx ran out. He skidded to a stop taking in the sight of me trying to scramble up the porch stairs and Donald attacking my poor feet.

"Oh god Roxas! Donald stop that!" The damn duck stopped and waddled to Demyx. Demyx leaned over and picked up his duck, who fluffed up and, had he been a cat, this is were he'd start purring in satisfaction.

"Bad little ducky, what have I told you about attacking Roxas." As I tried to stand up, avoiding putting weight on my bad ankle, Demyx continued to scold his duck. He finally looked down at me. His eyes got big and he pointed at me in shock.

"Oh my god! Donald killed Roxas!" I glared at him from my position half on and half off the steps. My second oldest brother is a tall lanky blonde, with a funky mullet/Mohawk hairstyle and the mentality of a three year old. I love him immensely, being the favorite of my two older brothers, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get on my nerves occasionally.

"Demyx, I'm not dead… yet." He squatted down still holding Donald and poked me on the forehead. "Although YOU might be if you continue poking me." I growled.

"Wak!" Donald stretched his neck pecked my arm.

"OW! Damn duck!" I sat up and rubbed my arm. Demyx looked me over questioningly.

"So, did Donald do all that?" I stared up at him, blank faced, for a moment before answering with a straight face.

"Yes. Yes he did. Donald learned how to ride a motorcycle, got his license, followed me to work and then ran me over as I came home. Only to get home before me, hide in the bushes and attack my already abused, battered body before I even entered the house." Demyx's face twisted into a confused expression, he may be one of my favorite brother's, but sometimes he's as dense as a brick.

"Well… I know he's a smart duck, but I didn't think ducks could get a motorcycle license… how would his feet reach the gear shift…?"

"Demyx," I interrupt his insane pondering, "I was kidding. As in haha joking. I WAS ran over, but your duck had nothing to do with that part."

"Oh. Well, I can't really feel sorry for you then… not after the skateboard incident."

"Gee," I think bitterly, "feel the love." He stood up and depositing Donald on the lawn turned and helped me up the stairs.

"Oh, and mom said to tell you that we're going to that barbeque at Riku's dad's tonight, so don't make plans. erm… oh and Kairi says if you ever let Mickey into her room again she's feeding him to Goofy." I grinned and followed him inside.

"It isn't my fault Mickey likes her underwear drawer. I, personally, find it rather disturbing, but to each his own." Mickey happened to be my ferret, "and besides I don't think llama's are carnivorous."

Yes. I said llama. My baby sister, Namine, brought Goofy home one day when she was about seven. We still have no clue where he came from and no one claimed him so we got to keep him. He's the stupidest, friendliest animal you'd ever meet- pretty much Donald's polar opposite. He lives in our backyard and frustrates mom to no end by eating her roses and lilies.

"Well, according to you and most of my friends, Donald's carnivorous." I rolled my eyes as I followed him into the house.

"It's not that he's carnivorous, he's just a homicidal… Oh gawd's!" I shouted the last two words as I experienced the worst case of déjà vu ever.

Cloud, the oldest of my brother's, was sprawled on our dining room table, engaged in a heavy make-out session with his stoic, "Ihavenoemotionswhatsoever" boyfriend/partner for life, Squall (call me Leon dammit!) Lionhart. Both shirtless, hands down the pants, one step up from ripping off said pants and screwing each other senseless on the table, make-out session. Had they both not been brothers to me, let alone both had changed my diapers when I was a baby and that just slightly disturbs me, this would have been the hottest thing I had even seen. Both were muscular, sexy guys in their early twenties (tell me I did not just call Cloud sexy twitch) Cloud was slightly shorter then Leon, although his spiky blonde hair gave him a few more inches. Leon, on the other hand, had choppy shoulder length brown hair and stormy grey eyes, though you really couldn't see his eyes from this view. His ass on the other hand… well there were times I was jealous of my oldest brother, until I remember that Leon had the emotional range of a slug. They had been dating basically since they were old enough to realize what dating meant. Except for about a year when they were both fourteen, they'd been inseparable (neither of them likes to talk about that year and besides they more then made up for it in the years following it).

Leon is technically my adopted brother, his parent's died in a boating accident when I was little and my parents were named guardians. My parents took it in stride, he had basically lived with us before then anyways, and moved him in with Cloud. When they discovered that the boys "fancied each other" as mom quaintly puts it, dad sat them down for "the" talk, mom started planning a gay wedding, and bemoaned the loss of grandkids (apparently forgetting the fact that, by then, she had four other sons and two daughters).

I would love, lovelovelovelove, to say this act I walked in on surprised and shocked me. The sad fact is that no, this is basically a daily occurrence. The only thing that surprised me was that usually it happens in places like Cloud and Leon's room. Occasionally the bathroom, or when they get trashed (much to the chagrin of the neighbors) the backyard. The first time I walked in on my brothers in this position, I thought I was scarred for life, now it just embarrasses the hell out of me. They don't even bother locking doors anymore. Granted when two of your little brothers, a little sister, and your brothers best friend can unlock doors without thinking about it… I suppose it can force someone to become an exhibitionist- either that or never get laid again. Yeah… Cloud not getting any… talk about scary.

My eyes were wide, locked on the scene before me were starting to dry out. I wanted to blink… needed to blink, but I couldn't look away… it was the whole train wreck scenario. Thankfully I was saved by Demyx's cry of horror.

"Oh my god! Cloud! Leon! Mom's gonna kill you if she catches you on that table!" I blinked finally and looked at Demyx, who looked like he was about to have a seizure, his face beet red and his eyes wide. I guess I keep forgetting that even though I've walked in on the two more then what's considered healthy, not everyone has. Poor Dem.

As if on cue we heard a far too familiar voice behind us.

"Cloud and Squall are doing what? on what table?" Demyx and I spin suddenly facing the seemingly sweet being that happened to be our mother, Aeris, a petit brunette in a pink dress.

Moving to block the horny boys, who still had yet to notice anything wrong and so were still at it like horny rabbits. We tried to think of some excuse to give both of them time to figure out they were toast.

"Ermm…" Demyx said with amazing articulacy.

"Ah…." Not that I was much better.

Mom motioned us with a wave of a hand. Both of us dived out of the way, ducking behind various pieces of furniture, waiting for Armageddon. Her sweet smile stayed in place as she observed the sight in front of her.

A full thirty seconds passed before Cloud finally opened his eyes. He looked up at Leon with lust filled eyes before catching mom out of the corner of his eye. You could almost hear his thoughts at that point.

"Oh look, it's mom… Oh… Fuck!" His eyes bugged and he shoved Leon off of him sending him crashing to the floor, cursing while he fell.

"Fuck! Ow! Cloud! What the he…ll" He stopped finally noticing mom coming toward them. "Oh."

""Oh" Is right Squall sweetie." Hands on her hips she gave "the look" to one, then the other. Mom never glares, she gives this look that makes you want to rip out your own spine and beat yourself with it. "So… what have your father and I said about sex on the furniture?"

"Well, technically, it wasn't sex yet, just… making… out…" Cloud trailed off as "the look" intensified. "Um… I mean… Never ever, ever, with threats of disembowelment?"

Mom smiled, which made me want to wet myself. Cloud gulped. Leon… well… once he managed to get his stoic exterior back, he was very hard to read, but I think it's safe to say mom scared the shit out of him too.

"I think we decided castration, but close enough." Cloud passed out., falling back onto the dining room table.

"Uh, mom, I think you killed Cloud." A very pale, wide eyed Demyx coming out from behind the couch.

"Nonsense dear." She waved a hand at Demyx, smiling still. "Leon, wake Cloud up and then the two of you get to sterilize this room. I'll have to castrate the two of you later. I promised Sephiroth I'd bring dessert to the barbeque, Demyx, come help me. Roxas, go find Sora and both of you get changed." She paused as I stood up, apparently just now noticing the state I was in.

"Good lord! What happened to you!?" I flushed, rubbing the back of my head.

"Erm, I kinda sorta got ran over." I mumbled.

"What!?" Something slammed into me and I found mom hugging the life out of me. "My poor baby! Are you ok? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Who do I need to have your father kill?" I pulled on an arm so I could breathe and answer her.

"Umm… mom, I'm alright, just a sprained ankle and some scrapes. Please don't have dad kill him, it was mostly my fault anyway." She pulled away and held me at arms length, grinning.

"He?"

Uh oh.

"Has my baby FINALLY gotten over that horrible Seifer guy?" I blushed horribly and stuttered.

"Wait. What?! No! It's not like that! I just…" I could see I wasn't being listened to as she crushed me into another suffocating hug.

"Hooray! I have another wedding to plan!" I rolled my eyes. Gardening and planning her gay sons' weddings, those were her hobbies. I sigh, trying not to feel defeated.

"Mom, even if I liked him… which I don't! I don't even know his name and he's probably already gone. I think he was a tourist." It was too late, she was still crushing my lungs going on about how one of my colors just HAD to be blue to complement my eyes.

--weeeeeeeennndoooofffffchhhaaaappptttterrr2222222--

MA- Constructive criticism and compliments are candy to me!

Archer- Flames are just fodder for more controversy!


	3. Chapter 3

MA- Third Chapter!!! Weeee!!! I can't guarantee that the next chapters will be this quick, but I haven't had to work for the past couple days so I've had time to sit on my ass and type. :P

Raven- Yeah. Like work would stop you. You just don't want to admit that you're a lazy ass bum!

MA- Raaaveeen! That's not fair!

Raven- Whatever. Enjoy the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------liiiiiiiiinnnnneeeeee-------------------------------------------

I'd like to say at that point I was saved by the front door bursting open, my savior sweeping in and carrying me away to live happily ever after. I'd like to say that, but I don't; first of all that makes me sound much gayer then I actually am, second my "savior" (or "saviors" in this case) were only my little sisters, Kairi and Namine, and third they had brought their friends Rikku and Yuffie. My sisters might help me, but more then likely they'd be so enamored by the thoughts of planning my wedding, they'd let me suffer. Rikku and Yuffie… well… they are Destiny Island's rumor mill, except their rumors are usually deadly accurate. Yuffie was the one who managed to find out when I'd started dating my last boyfriend and posted flyers when I'd finally gotten laid by said boyfriend. Forget the fact that the ass was so afraid of jeopardizing his chances at a blitz ball scholarship with the taint of "fag" we only got together when no one was around and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. He thought the flyers idea was mine and beat the shit out of me, thus effectively ending our relationship. He had to move off the islands after that, since my family is now and forever after his blood.

Anyways back to the terrible twosome. Yuffie, the one with the short dark hair and eyes, swears she was a ninja in another life and after seeing some of the stunts she's pulled, I believe her. Rikku, the blonde haired turquoise eyed one, has a way with electronics. I swear with one pixie stix she could build a super computer in point two seconds easy, not that she'd have any idea what she did. They both have boundless energy, which increases exponentially with sugar and caffeine and both have rather irritating kleptomaniac tendencies. Despite the fact they are not biologically related they are so similar it's scary. They also take an obscene amount of pleasure in embarrassing the hell out of anyone and everyone.

It is this knowledge upon seeing those two that had me tripling my efforts to escape my mother and run to the safety of my room.

"Whelp, mom, that barbeque is pretty soon; I'd better go find Sora and get ready. Love ya, bye!" With that I wrench myself from her choke hold and bolt for the stairs. Or at least hobble very quickly, since my ankle seems to want to sabotage all my effective escape plans.

"Roxas!" I hear a squeal behind me. Shit. For the third time that day I am brought crashing to the ground.

"Hey Yuffie." I groan, arms and knees on fire again, ankle deciding it might be easier just to cut itself off already. Yuffie was sitting on my back, hands on my shoulders, "Umm… could you get off me?... please…?"

"But Roxie! I just wanted to know sumthin!" She rocked back and forth on my back, causing several vertebras to pop. "Ooo… Roxie, you need to stretch better." I groan.

"What do you want Yuffie?" I bury my head in my arms submitting to the fact that fate hates me and likes to screw my life every which way.

"Weeeeeellll, rumor has it…." I wince. You never, and I mean NEVER, want to hear those words coming from this persons mouth. She giggles, noticing my reaction. "You got ran over by a sexy red head."

Honest, me pounding my head on the floor had nothing to with the mortifying thought that she's giving more fodder to my mother.

"Well, Yuffie, considering he looks like he got ran over, I don't think it's just a rumor." Not even my sweet innocent little sister Namine wanted to save me… and here she was on my list as favorite sister!

"How the hell did you even find out?!" I mumble into the floor. I thought it was too soft to hear, but apparently previous life ninja's have super hearing.

"I have my ways!" She stated proudly. I could even picture it; hands on hips, head held high, smug grin. GAH! I hate my life.

"Is that so! A red head? Yuffie dear, you must tell me everything!" Thanks mom. I knew I could count on you.

Thankfully this distraction got Yuffie off my back and rushing over to my mom squealing. I used this to my benefit of getting up and sneaking to the stairs. On the way, I noticed Leon had finally woken Cloud up and was trying to sneak away while his boyfriend was dazed. Apparently, he wasn't that dazed, as he reached out and grabbed Leon by the neck. Pulling him close, I could make out the harsh whisper.

"You leave me here to deal with this by myself and no sex for a week." Leon gulped. I chuckled as I finally managed to make the stairs and slip away without further mishap.

I really love my room. Me and Sora share the attic, it's one big room, the ceiling slopes at all sorts of crazy angles, due to the shape of the roof and the four windows- one on each wall, and it has a half bath ensuring that we'd never have to wait in line behind our siblings to go pee (four bathrooms in our house is no where near enough). The spiral staircase to reach our room is enclosed at one end of the hall on the second floor and is often mistaken for a closet, there's also a door into the room itself from the stairs. It has the best view over the houses around us and is virtually sound proof from the rest of the house. The only thing that would have made it better was if I got it to myself. Not that I don't love Sora, but there are times when it's better not ask.

Times like now. I opened the top door to see a figure bent over, ass up in the air, facing away from the door. After that shock, I noticed an extra pair of legs off to either side of the ass. Now I REALLY don't want to know.

"Sora! It doesn't stretch that far!" Wait a minute… I know that voice.

"C'mon Ku! If I can do it I know you can!... Or am I just better then you at this?" And that would be Sora's voice.

"No!" Came the indignant reply of his best friend, Riku, "You've just had more practice is all."

What the hell have I just walked into!? Is today just my day to walk into awkward moments or what?!

As if in response to my unasked question I hear an electronic voice.

"Player 2, right hand green." With a soft grunt Sora reached around, under Riku for a green spot on the mat that I hadn't noticed before. Riku was leaned over my twin, his legs between Sora's, one hand next to Sora's shoulder and the other curled around his waist, hand on a spot right under him. Riku's face was turned away from mine, so I couldn't see it, but I could imagine the blush on his fair features, probably half hidden by his choppy silver hair.

Sora's move had brought his face into my view and from his smirk, I could see he was enjoying this game and more specifically his position beneath Riku. It was no secret to me that Sora had a crush on Riku big enough to squash an elephant. The first time he'd laid eyes on Riku, we were about three at the time, mom said he'd asked why an Angel had moved in next door. It didn't take him very long to figure out that Riku was no angel, but that still didn't stop him from inviting Riku to come play with us and he became Sora's best friend. Years passed and Sora decided he was in love with his best friend, he woke me up at four in freaking morning to inform me of that fact and also to confide the fact that he didn't want to make a move out of fear of losing his best friend. So I was sworn to secrecy and things continued the way they were, though Sora seemed to delight in getting his best friend into the most awkward situations that had it been anyone else but Riku, Sora would have been jumped or dumped already.

Really, the only one who was completely clueless to this crush would be Riku himself, who also happened to have a crush on Sora, who also doesn't realize his friend's feelings… oh the irony! The only reason the terrible two hadn't interfered in their relationship was because they had bets on who would jump the other first. Currently the odds were in favor of Riku jumping Sora and the pot was a couple hundred munny.

Sora finally seemed to notice me standing in the doorway, he glanced back at Riku who hadn't noticed anything and was still probably fighting that blush I just knew he had. He looked back at me, his grin turning Cheshire. I grinned an identical grin back knowing what he was thinking. I took a step into the room and cleared my throat.

"Having fun Riku?" Sure I may have said it a bit louder then normal, but that was no reason to yelp and collapse in a heap right on top of Sora. Which was exactly what the two of us figured would happen.

Sprawled on my brother, Riku's head whipped around to face me, my grin still plastered on my features. His face was completely pink from blushing, turquoise eyes wide, mouth trying to form words.

"R-roxas! W-what are you…?" He managed to stutter. I chuckled, crossing my arms I reply.

"What am I doing here Riku? Well, considering this is my room, I thought that would be obvious… I didn't scare you did I?" Riku's eyes narrowed, not really happy that I was basically laughing at him.

"No!... well yeah! Geesh you shouldn't sneak up on people like that! People will think you're turning into Yuffie."

Urgh, two Yuffies, I'd kill myself first. After a quick shudder at that thought, I'd noticed Riku had yet to move from his position off my brother… not that Sora looked like he was going to complain any time soon. Point of fact, his blush was turning him into a lobster and his hands were twitching a little, as if really trying to resist the urge to grab Riku and perform naughty acts with him in front of his twin. Where the hell do these two get their self-control from?!?

"So… Riku… if you really wanted to screw Sora senseless why didn't you just say so, I would have left you two alone." His eyes got big again as he realized where he still was and he jumped to his feet, brushing himself off. He was intent on looking anywhere but Sora, so he missed the pout on my brother's face as Sora sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Sora huffed a little in disappointment before turning to me and taking in my wonderful appearance.

"Um.. Roxas, what happened to you?" Riku turned to look at me curiously.

"Shit. Did you get ran over by a lawnmower?" I glared at Riku, willing his perfect hair to burst into flame. When it didn't I sighed, looking down at my thoroughly trashed uniform. Gawd was Larxene gonna kill me.

"No. I was ran over by a motorcycle." Eyebrows rose.

"Oh? What type?" Riku asked. I gave him a strange look. "What? I like bikes. I just wanted to know. Besides, it's not like you're laying on the ground bleeding. So obviously I don't need to worry about your health at the moment."

Wow. Even my friends hate me… granted he's more Sora's friend then mine, but still… hasn't he heard the fastest way into a persons pants is through their family!?

"I don't know Riku," I grit out, "I'll be sure to look next time I decide to get ran over. Shall I get their phone number so you can call and talk shop with them also?"

"Sure, if you have time." Riku grinned, having gotten over the embarrassment of before and now thoroughly entertained by my pain.

"Riku.. you might want to stop now, unless you want Yuffie and Rikku sicced on you…" Sora mumbled pulling on Riku's pant leg, smiling a little despite the danger of the threat.

Riku blanched.

Yeah, I didn't think so! I smirk evilly.

"Oh, Sora!" I turn on my brother suddenly remembering mom's words, "Mom says we need to get ready for that barbeque."

"Crap that's right!" Riku smacked himself in the head. "I need to get home before my uncles get there, or else dad'll kill me!"

"You have uncles?" Both Sora and I say, very much surprised. Riku looks at us both like we're stupid.

"Is that really so shocking?" Sora and I look at each other before I reply.

"Well… yeah. I mean your dad's Sephiroth. We just can't imagine your grandparents wanting to chance having another one just like him." Riku rolled his eyes, but didn't object.

"I guess you have a point, but, well… they did. Triplets in fact. I've never met them though, so I have no idea what they're like. They might actually be normal." Sora and I exchange glances.

"Sure Riku."

"Whatever you say." He threw his hands up.

"I give up. I'm going home. I'll see you guys in a little bit." He started for the door behind me, before I blocked his way.

"You might not want to go down there." An eyebrow rose in question, "mom's on a wedding kick." His mouth formed an "O" before he turned and headed toward one of the windows with a dresser underneath it. He climbed on top and opened the window.

"And you say my family's fucked up." He shot as he climbed down a rose trellis that came up the entire side of the house.

After he left, I turned to Sora, who was still sitting on the floor, arms around his knees, staring at the window Riku had left through.

"Earth to lover boy." I said playfully, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "anyone in there?"

He smacked my hand away before glaring at me.

"Don't call me that!" I shrug.

"What? Lover boy?"

"Yeah!"

"Make me!" I stick my tongue out at him. He tackled me onto the floor… for the fourth time that day… ow. Before attacking me with his fingers. Tickling my sides, while he sat on my legs.

"Wahhahaha! Sora s-stop!" The urge to laugh overpowering the pain in my knees from the much abused road rash. He grinned as I convulsed barely able to breathe.

"Make me!" He mimics, sticking the tongue out and everything.

Oh, it's on! I surge up and attack his sides, managing to roll us over before he gets his senses back. We roll on the floor for a while, before mom yells up the stairs.

"You two had better be getting ready, or I'll sic the girls on you!" We stopped or play fight, me on top of Sora, to stare at each other. We burst out laughing before Sora pushes me off, getting up and heading for his dresser.

----------------------------EEEENNNNNNNDDDDDCCCCCCHHHHHH3333333------------------------------------------------

MA- Damn I'm not even done introducing everyone! GAH!

Raven- It's your fault for wanting to put your fav pairings in this story.

MA- You can't tell me you don't like my pairings! I know for a fact you drool over Zemyx!

Raven- Ahem. Please R&R! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

MA: Yayz! I writeded! *dances around randomly*

Raven: ... Are you ok?

MA: YESH! *Twitchtwitchtwitch*

Raven: ... Someone gave you sugar. Didn't they.

MA: YESH! Archer gave me choc-o-late! ... OOO Raven! You should strip down and molest Archer!

Raven: ARCHER!! *summons sword*

Archer: Oops... *runs away*

MA: Where'd everyone go?

Storm: Sweety, just get to the story.

MA: Storm! I was wondering where you've been! *glomphuggle*

Storm: *sigh* She doesn't own anything, thank god, otherwise the world would be a much different place. Also, her mind is permanently embedded in the sewers, so her stories will follow suit. If you don't like, please go away and take your prudish, close-mindedness with you.

_______________________________________________________________

So, despite the chaos of my family, we managed to get ready in a decent amount of time. Sora and I finished dressing, Cloud and Leon sterilized the dining room to mom's standards, Demyx and mom finished making dessert and Kiari and Namine kept Rikku and Yuffie from blowing up our house (a feat much harder then it sounds). Dad called at some point and said he and Tidus (my youngest brother) would meet us at Sephiroth's. So mom packed dessert up and hustled all of us out the door.

"Are Cid and Vincent meeting you girls at the barbeque?" Mom asked Rikku and Yuffie as we made the short trip to next door.

"Yeah." The both replied. The two girls looked at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles. Rikku managed to stop first and inform us.

"Pops wanted to finish one more job." Cid Highwind, Rikku's father, owned a vehicle repair shop, as well as the Island's small airport.

"Yeah, and you know dad won't leave without him." Yuffie stated. Rikku elbowed her playfully.

"You mean he won't come without Pops dragging his ass over." They broke into giggles again. Vincent Valentine, Yuffie's father, was well known for his lack of a social life, having to be forced or blackmailed into anything even remotely resembling a party. Since the man was antisocial as hell, quiet, and reminded a lot of people of a vampire, it was often wondered how Yuffie could possibly be related to him in any way, but they both swear it's true. Or at least, Yuffie swears it's true and Vincent doesn't deny it.

We reach Sephiroth's front door without mishap. Mom rang the door bell and we heard a shout that sounded like Riku's voice from somewhere in the house.

"I got it!" Followed by the pounding of feet, a loud crash and then. "Holy fuck! Can't you guys do that somewhere else!? Or better yet not at all!! We have company for fucks sake!!" There was mumbling, followed by more crashing. I looked at Sora, he shrugged.

"Something tells me Riku's relatives aren't as normal as he hoped." I mumbled to my twin. He nodded in agreement. The door was finally opened by a very red, disheveled Riku.

Yuffie managed, somehow, to vault over Cloud's head, slide between Demyx's legs and worm by my mother, all in less then half a second to land directly in front of Riku, shouting.

"Hey Riku!"

Riku jumped backwards, tripped over the edge of the entryway rug and crash landed on his ass. I burst out laughing, as did my sisters, older brothers and the other Rikku. I swear I even heard a chuckle from Leon, but glancing over at him I saw he remained expressionless. Mom had her hand over her mouth, hiding the smile she no doubt had.

"Geez Yuffie, what the heck was that for!?" Riku moaned from the floor, rubbing his ass.

"I just wanted to say hi." Yuffie said, grinning ear to ear, "What was all that crashing earlier?"

Riku winced, I honestly don't think it was from the pain his butt was probably in either.

"Oh, that… umm…" He never got to finish as a large hand reached down and picked him up off the floor to set him back on his feet.

A large, muscular man was standing behind Riku. From his funky, spiked silver hair and blue-green eyes, I assumed he was one of Riku's uncles. Riku was looking rather embarrassed.

"Thanks Loz." The man grunted, nodding. He looked at all of us crowded on the porch. "Oh, Uncle Loz, this is that family from next door dad was talking about… well, mostly… Those two are Cid and Vincent's kids." Riku stated, motioning toward Yuffie and Rikku. Mom stepped forward offering a hand and introducing herself.

"I'm Aeris Fair, my husband, Zack, is coming later with my youngest son, Tidus." She then went and introduced all of us, ending with Cloud and Leon.

Loz just looked at her hand throughout the introduction, remaining quiet the entire time. Then a slim pale hand snaked between Loz and Riku to grasp mom's and shook it smoothly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," This hand belong to a man, though I only say man because Riku only mentioned uncles, not aunts. Anyway, The hand belong to a rather effeminate looking man, slightly shorter then Loz, slender, with straight, shoulder length silver hair, large blue-green eyes and a very smooth, quiet voice.

"Don't mind Loz, he doesn't speak much, I'm Yazoo. We're Riku's uncles and two of Sephiroth's brothers." He pulled his brother and nephew off to the side of the doorway. "Please come in, Sephiroth and our other brother, Kadaj, are in the backyard with the others."

"Why thank you very much, it's a pleasure to meet you two." Mom smiled charmingly. "Do you happen to know where Sephiroth wants me to put dessert?" She asked motioning to the covered platter Demyx was holding.

"Not really no, but I'm sure it'll be out back with the rest of the food." Yazoo smiled, shaking his head. We enter the house, Riku leading the way trough the house to the backyard. I glance back to see Loz closing the door only to have Yazoo shove him against said door, practically attacking the other man's mouth with his own. It was then that I noticed neither of them had shirts on and Yazoo's pants were dangerously close to falling off, due to the fact they were unbuttoned. I also noticed he wasn't wearing underwear. I stopped in shock and Cloud crashed into me cursing.

"Shit Roxas! What's wrong with… you…" He trailed off as his eyes followed were I was now staring. "Umm… wow. Talk about brotherly love." We had been standing there a while, watching the frightening scene of incest, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, grabbing Cloud's arm, ready to throw him the way of anything that may want to eat or… more likely in this house… molest me. It startled Cloud out of his stunned trance, he turned so I could see my attacker.

We were facing a rather serious looking guy, his periwinkle hair covering half of his face. He was shorter then Cloud and didn't look much older then me. He was slender, looked like he never had fun in his life… hmmm… reminds me of someone –coughLeoncough- and was taking the whole incest in the hallway thing rather calmly. We stared at the strange guy with wide eyes, both of us waiting for an invitation to an orgy or something equally disturbing.

"They are not going to be stopping anytime soon. I recommend leaving them alone and heading for the backyard, your family is already there." He spoke calmly, motioning toward the open back door. Cloud and I edged sideways toward the door, before Cloud pushed away from me and ran for safety.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I hollered before racing after him.

My siblings, Leon, Riku, and the terrible two were standing on the large back porch near Sephiroth's hot tub. Mom was at the other end of the yard, by a fancy, red brick built-in barbeque, with Sephiroth, a tall black dude in sunglasses, another silver haired man (Kadaj I wagered), Vincent, Cid and another figure hidden by the others.

When we reach safety, Cloud immediately dove for Leon, hugging him around the neck for dear life. Leon's eyebrows were basically in his hair as he hesitantly hugged him back. I latched on to Sora, seeing he's probably the safest one here to be around. Riku would never let anyone touch Sora's ass before him. Sora looked at me oddly.

"Don't ask." He shrugged.

"I apologize for that. Yazoo usually has more control then that." I turn to see the Leon wannabe guy has followed us outside. His arms crossed, eyes scanning, appraising all of us before him. His expression never changed.

"Woah. It's like there are two of them!" Rikku whispers rather loudly to Yuffie. The two of them looking from Leon, standing beside them, over to the newcomer. There's a long silence before Riku- the other, male, one- cleared his throat.

"Guys, this is my cousin… Zexion. He's ah… actually he's moving in with me and dad so he can go to Destiny U." Destiny University isn't really large enough to really be considered an official University, but because of the Shinra power plant on the other side of the island and easy access for marine studies, it's actually a decent place to go-.

"Oh really? What major?" Demyx asked cheerfully. "I'm going into Marine Bio!"

Zexion looked over at him, and I swear I saw his mouth twitch! It did I tell you! Or it may have been a shadow. He opened his mouth to answer and promptly got interrupted.

"Wait! Cousin?!" Sora shouted, "but I thought… ? How…? Huh?" Yes, very eloquently put Sora.

"Sora kind of has a point, you know… even with incest, guys normally don't reproduce." Cloud commented, now holding Leon's hand, head resting on his shoulder.

"Incest? What?" Sora looks at me, I stare intently at the ground.

"I told you not to ask." Sora blinked, looking confused for a moment before it seemed to click, his mouth forming an "O". Standing next to him, Riku had a hand over his face. Probably cursing his freaky family to the edges of hell and beyond- not that I'm one to talk.

We looked over at Zexion, who just stared at us expressionless. Leon may have a run for his money on who does a better impression of a rock. Finally he shrugged.

"I was adopted. Yazoo wanted a kid. Loz does whatever Yazoo wants. Kadaj lets them do whatever they want as long as it doesn't bother him. Kadaj didn't want to deal with an infant, so they adopted me when I was six." He was saved from saying anything else by the sound of a crash and shouting coming from inside the house.

"Holy Shit!! Come on guys! You almost made me drop the booze! If you're gonna do that shit, do it on the couch! Don't clutter up the hallway!"

Oh. Crap. I recognized that voice.

I dove behind Sora and Riku as a familiar red head came tromping out the back door. He was much taller then I remembered, granted I was sprawled on the ground the only time I saw him. His jeans and tee-shirt hugging his lanky frame, a thirty case of beer on one shoulder and a bag full of bottles in the opposite hand, his red helmet slung from the wrist by it's strap. He stopped, noticing the crowd that had congregated on the porch. He grinned.

"Heya! I'm Axel, got it memorized?" I smacked myself in the face. Of course he has a cheesy catchphrase. I hear the girls giggle and Riku groan.

"Yo! Axel! get your ass over here and light this fucking fire so we can eat yo!" I looked over to the voice and saw another red head. His hair was tamer then Axel's, pulled back into a long ponytail and I noticed he, too, had tattoos under his blue eyes. He was standing near the tall black dude, hands on his hips, glaring at Axel, but grinning at the same time.

"Ey! You're the one who wanted to get trashed! Not my fault you sent me out to get your drinks." Axel hollered back. The other red head sauntered to the porch, the tall black guy in tow. He grabbed the beer from Axel. Laughing, he smacked Axel upside the head.

"Dipshit."

"Asshole."

"Fag."

"Takes one to know one."

"Shut the hell up and light the damn fire, pyro." Axel grinned and took the rest of the alcohol to where my mom, Sephiroth and the others were standing, watching with some interest. The red head turned back to all of us.

"Sorry bout my lil' bro, he's a little crude sometimes." The guy behind him snorted, his face unreadable and eyes hidden by his dark glasses. The red head glared over his shoulder at the guy.

"I'm Reno, by the way, kiddy's I haven't met yet. This is my partner Rude yo." He said motioning to the guy behind him. "We just moved in on the other side of dear ole' Sephy."

Cid and Vincent came up to our little group at that point. Yuffie and Rikku launched themselves at their fathers.

"Dad!"

"Pops!" Yuffie, trying to hug everyone at once, managed to knock Vincent and Rikku over. Cid managed to brace himself and wrapping his arms around Vincent's waist kept him from crashing off the porch. Rikku, however wasn't so lucky.

"Yuuuufffiiieee!" She whined loudly from the grass. Vincent growled as we all laughed at them, until Cid whispered something in his ear. He seemed to cheer up a little after that.

"Yeah, Rude and I"ll be working with Vinnie here actually yo." Reno stated. Vincent twitched at the name, but nodded.

"So you're the one's who bought Ansem's old place huh?" Cloud asked leaning forward a little.

Wait... Ansem's old place?... It finally sunk in.

Axel, that homicidal pervert, was going to be living just two houses down from me? Nooooo!

I squeaked. Not very loudly, but loud enough were I earned a strange look from Sora.

I was saved from further embarrassment by a loud explosion from the other side of the yard. We all turn and see a fireball heading up to the sky, a rather surprised Axel staring up at it. Mom and the others behind him, unharmed, but equally shocked.

"Shit!" Reno's eyes got big and he jumped off the porch running to the barbeque. "Jeez Axel! I said light the barbeque, not blow it up!"

Axel, shook out of his stupor to turn on Reno. "What the hell?! I didn't fucking mean to blow fucking anything up! How much fucking lighter fluid did you fucking use before I got here!?!"

"Whatever! Get your ass away from there and go back to the fucking porch!" After some more creative… or not… cursing, Axel came back to where we were, muttering under his breath and drinking the beer he managed to steal on the way over. Sighing, he leaned back on the railing. It was rather quiet, everyone still trying to figure out what had just happened… or in Leon and Zexion's cases, just being themselves.

Still in slight shock from the recent explosion, I had forgotten to hide again. Our eyes happened to meet, good gawd he has gorgeous eyes- I did NOT think that!

His face lit up and his grin returned.

"Roxie!" He shouted happily.

"Oh god." I thunked my head on Sora's shoulder.

Demyx snickered. "Roxie?"

"You know Roxas?" Sora asked, shoving my head off of his shoulder. Axel shrugged.

"Sort of." I glared at him.

"Yeah right! You ran me over, you psycho!" He at least had the decency to look slightly chagrined.

"Oh! You're the guy with the motorcycle!" Sora exclaimed. Riku and Cloud perked at that, both being into motorcycles and stuff like that.

"You have a bike?" Riku asked eagerly.

"Yeah, it's out front. Wanna see?" Axel asked, probably purposefully trying to avoid the subject of having tried to kill me.

"I don't recommend going through the house right now." A familiar tall, muscular man with lightly spiked black hair and blue eyes, wearing black jeans and shirt, came out the back door.

"Hi dad!" Kairi and Namine chimed together. He went over and hugged them both.

"Hey girls." He nodded to everyone else.

He was followed closely by a short blonde with the now very familiar, family trademark, spiky blonde hair and big blue eyes, wearing baggy black shorts and a yellow shirt. He was blushing a bright red and seemed to be in shock. Another tall man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, random white streaks running through it, a patch over one eye was slapping him heartily on the back.

"Tidus!" Yuffie and Rikku squealed, glomping my poor bewildered brother, why they feel they must tackle everyone in greeting… who knows. "We haven't seen you in so looooong!"

"Umm. Yeah." He mumbled, not really seeming to notice the abuse, nor much else of his surroundings.

"Come on girls leave the poor kid alone, he's just had a traumatic experience." The other guy chuckled.

"But Xigbar!" Both of the girls pouted at him.

"What happened?" Riku asked curiously.

"Heh. Apparently someone decided the living room is just the perfect place for…" Xigbar then found his mouth covered by Tidus' hand. Tidus himself looking about ready to have a seizure.

"Please Xigbar. I really don't need to relive that experience. I don't know what's worse, walking in on Cloud and Leon, or complete strangers. I'm gonna need therapy til I dead… maybe even after!" Xigbar took the hand away and laughed.

"Whatever kid. By the way, what was with that fireball a little while ago?"

We all looked at Axel. Axel looked at his feet.

"Erm, that would have been my fault… sort of."

"Sweet."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MA: YAYZ! CH 4 is fini!

Storm: Thanks for putting up with her randomness, please R and R.


	5. Chapter 5

Bailey: Midnight, why do I need to be here?

MA: *peeking from behind the huge man* Because you're protecting me from the mad people who were waiting for me to update... You're huge and muscley and Archer told me to ummm... "F" off cause he's got Raven tied to a bed and is gonna do naughty things to him, Storm says I need to take responsibility for my actions or sumtin like that and I can't find the others.

Bailey: *rolling his eyes* Whatever... hurry up so I can get back to Ayasha.

MA: YAYS! *still hiding* I is sooo sorry this took so long to post! I have the next couple chapters ready if I gets good reviews!

Bailey: Anything else?

MA: OH YEAH!... If I owned KH the world would end.

Bailey: And knowing her this thing is rated for a reason!

MA: Yeah! Nothing too bad so far, but if ya don't like sexy guys having relationships with other sexy guys... go away! NOW!

_________________________________ chapter 5______________________________________

The Barbeque went on like any other shindig on the island. People showed up, ate and got drunk. Surprisingly, a lot of people showed up. I guess it being a Saturday helped. It seemed that Sephiroth invited all of the locals who were still on the island for the winter. Thankfully, before too many more people showed up, Kadaj went inside and managed to break up his brothers. Or get them to move somewhere else, I hadn't seen them in a while and so far there hadn't been any more screams of horror.

Marluxia and Larxene came, along with her older brother Luxord and his lover Xaldin- how they got together was rather a mystery to everyone. Luxord spent a lot of time overseas and brought back his british accent and Xaldin. How anyone could be attracted to dreadlocks and sideburns together?... well, I'd say it's the personality, except the guy kind of creeped everyone out.

Marluxia seemed nervous, I wondered if Larxene noticed. We found out, by means of the Yuffie/Rikku grapevine, that after seeing everyone who was invited, Marluxia was worried that Sephiroth had invited Dr. Vexen. Whom he was screwing behind Larxene's back and supposedly neither of them knew it. Turned out he had nothing to worry about; Vexen had called earlier and said he'd had other plans. I knew Vexen, I also knew he probably didn't have other plans and probably knew about Larxene, he was probably waiting for Larxene to kill Marly herself.

Professor Ansem came, his assistants Xemnas and Saix were there also. Ansem was a pretty cool guy, odd explosions and strange noises would come from his house occasionally, but he was still pretty cool for an old guy, we were kinda disappointed when he got a raise and moved to another part of the island. Xemnas was strange; he was obsessed with the dark and would continuously rant about the darkness in everyone. Saix just scared me. He was obsessed with the moon… and Xemnas, if he wasn't staring at the moon he was following Xemnas around everywhere with an odd gleam in his eyes. Rikku and Yuffie had a bet going on that he actually was a failed experiment of Ansem's that was an attempt to make a rabid wolf into a human, we still don't know for sure.

Auron came with his daughter Paine and his niece Yuna- Yuna's father had died in a shark attack about two years ago and she was now living with her Uncle Auron and overly protective cousin Paine- The girls were promptly snatched away by Rikku, Yuffie and my sisters, Auron laughed as the girls were dragged away and went to join Reno and Luxord in a drinking contest. Even though I barely knew him, I pitied Reno.

Cloud and Leon's friend Tifa came from the mainland with her boyfriend Barret, his daughter Marlene and their dog, Red XIII. Tifa and Barret sat and talked with Xigbar, Cloud and Leon… ok, mostly Xigbar and Cloud, since I really don't think grunting is really considered talking… and Marlene chased Red through the crowds.

Sora and Riku had gone inside with Tidus, once the living room was safe, to play a new video game of Riku's. I was still on the porch, my friends Hayner, Pence and Ollette had shown up with Ollette's cousin Selphie earlier and we were chatting away as I blatantly ignored the still grinning redhead leaning his elbow on my head. Once he had found me, Axel seemed very reluctant to leave my side, something that both irritated me and made me feel weirdly fuzzy inside.

I ignored the fuzzy side, telling myself it was the blood loss from earlier that day. Denial? What's that?

My friends' reactions to the leech were interesting. Hayner looked pissed, probably because Axel had almost killed me and was now acting like nothing happened- or it might have been that he just always looked pissed. Pence was confused, probably because I kept denying anything happening between Axel and I, only to let him use me as an armrest without bodily harm occurring… and the girls would look from us to each other and break into giggles at odd moments.

Overall, it was tolerable. Irritating, because people were already assuming we were a couple, but tolerable because… well… I really didn't mind that thought… but I wasn't about to tell him that. Hell, I didn't even know what his intentions were. He might just be looking for a quick fuck and well… I wasn't. Not after…

My thoughts were interrupted by a light thump on top of my head.

"Oy, you alright?" I looked up scowling at him.

"What do you think? Your using my head as an armrest for those boney sticks you called arms." He grins, his emerald eyes sparkling. I catch myself staring again and look down at my feet.

Something grabs my ass, shocked out of my mind I jump about a foot in the air, hands covering my poor rear, and land facing Axel, who was now bent double from laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU PERVERT!!" I yell punching him in the arm, the heat on my face telling me I was lobster red. My friends weren't much help either. All of them, even Hayner, were laughing their asses off as well.

"Oww… Haha.. Rox, heh.. " Axel, tries to talk through his laughter, clearing his throat he tries again. "It wasn't me Roxie."

I glare at him, not believing him at all, when I get groped again.

"GAH!" This time spinning around to face… surprise surprise… a grinning Yuffie and a giggling Rikku.

"What the hell… Yuffie? Why'd you do that?!" I growl, beyond embarrassed now.

"Becaaaause Roxas! Your reaction was priceless." She grins holding up a camera, "or not. 10 munny a picture, for any who wants one!" Yuffie announced loudly.

"Yuffie…" I groan. Axel reaches up and ruffles my hair, I just glare at him. This is soooo his fault.

"Toldja it wasn't me." Ok. That grin is pissing me off now. "So girlies, what can we do for ya?" Axel asked turning his attention to the terrible two. Rikku whipped out a PDA that looked suspiciously like a converted pink game boy… actually… it looked like…

"Hey! That's what happened to my gameboy! What the hell did you do to it!?" Hayner cried angrily, ignoring or not noticing the odd looks he was getting from admitting to owning a "pink" gameboy. Yuffie held up a hand to his face nearly punching him in the nose as he tried to rescue his doomed appliance.

"Hush! It is now part of the Destiny Island Rumor Twins newspaper, or D.I.R.T. for short!"

"You two aren't twins though… and since when are rumors newsworthy?" Hayner grumbled crossing his arms and scowling.

"You," Yuffie put her fists on her hips, bending slightly to look Hayner in the eye, "have obviously never read a tabloid magazine." She turned back to Axel clapping her hands.

"Alrighty. Time for the interrogation… errr… Interview!" Axel laughed.

"What do you need to know?" Wow, he had NO idea what he was in for.

Rikku stepped forward, a stylus poised over the "gameboy".

"Name?"

"Axel."

"I meant full name."

"Just Axel." Rikku eyed him, smirking before continuing, entering information into the device.

"Sex…" She was about to continue before Axel interrupted.

"Yes, please." There were some groans, one coming from me.

"Male. Even more so obvious after that remark." Axel shrugged. "Age?"

"23." Hmm, four years older then me, I wonder…. WAIT! No I don't! I don't care! …Maybe a little.

"Height?"

"6'8""

"Favorite color?"

"Red, obviously."

"An embarrassing moment from your life?"

"I was nine and lit my boxers on fire, showing off my power to my crush at the time." That had to hilarious. I wonder if anyone got pictures?

"Sexual orientation?"

"Bi." I raised an eyebrow at that. I didn't really trust guys saying they were bi… it was like they couldn't make their minds up and I really didn't want to be left if he decided he really wasn't…

I started a little at that. I was already thinking like we were dating… that's not good. I cringed. I really don't want to be hurt again. I looked up at Axel, he was smiling answering the questions like he didn't care who knew. I wasn't really listening to the questions anymore, but I knew some of them got rather personal. All of us had been on the receiving end of these interrogations before, poor Sora had actually burst into tears during his. I wish I didn't care who knew about me, that I had that confidence…

"Who here would you like to screw right now?" I turned gaping at Rikku. THAT hadn't been a question I remembered. She looked at me and winked. I resisted the urge to smack myself in the forehead. I looked back to Axel to see him staring at me with a rather predatory gleam in his eyes, he grinned ferally.

"Gee, I dunno." You had to have been deaf not to hear the sarcasm from his voice. I gulped and took a small step backwards, bumping into someone. I squeaked and looked up, expecting to be eaten. It was Vincent looking as Vampiric as ever, he was looking down at me with his red glowy eyes. I gulped again. He looked next to him where Cid was standing, grinning.

"C'mon girl's, you've had your fun, leave the boys 'lone and let's go. Dad's workin' t'morrow and I have a shitload I need ta get done t'night." Rikku nodded and shoved her PDA back in her pocket, she glomped me before skipping into the house. Stunned, I didn't notice the glare, nor the note Yuffie gave Axel. She hollered a farewell to Kairi, Namine, Paine and Yuna, who were walking up to us, before grabbing Cid and Vincent's hands and dragging them into the house.

I looked over, seeing Axel reading something, before grinning and shoving the note into his pocket.

"Those girls sure are something else." He commented.

"Yeah. Deranged psychopaths from another world." Hayner growled. Something told me he probably would be long time in getting over his gameboy.

"So… Are their dad's together or something?" Axel asked curiously.

"Yeah. They got together after Cid's wife left." Kairi stated squeezing between me and Pence. "Yuffie's mom died giving birth, not to her… I think she was three, and everyone thought Vinnie would never find love again. When Shera just up and left Cid and Rikku a few years later, no one expected it, but they got together. They got married about two years later." We all stared at her like she had grown a second head, amazed by the fact she called Vincent, Vinnie and lived and that she seemed to know something about "D.I.R.T.", as they were now calling themselves, that we all didn't know. Everyone knew Cid and Vincent were together, but I didn't realize they were married, and none of us knew Yuffie's mother was dead. She and Vincent had moved to the islands when Kairi and Nam were four- which meant Yuffie had been five at the time.

"Duude." Whispered Pence in awe.

"What?" Kairi demanded proudly. "Are Yuffie and Rikku the only ones allowed to know all the good gossip?"

"Speaking of gossip," came Sora's voice off to my left. I turned to see him, Riku and Tidus filing out of the house. Sora was scanning the crowd out in the grass. "Does anyone know where Demyx and Zexion are?"

_________________________________________end chapter 5______________________________________

MA: Teeheehee Zexy and Demy snuck out while no one was looking.... teehee :P

Bailey: Goddess. now I know why Raven let Archer tie him up. It was to get away from you and your nonsense.

MA: *sticks tongue out at Bailey* Boo on you. I'm sure the lovely readers have better things to say. So please! R and R!


	6. Chapter 6

MA: YAYZ! INVISIBLE COOKIES TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!

________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up to the sun in my face, I groaned and rolled over pulling my covers over my head, willing it to be night again.

Other then speculation on where Demyx and Zexion had disappeared to, the rest of the barbeque had gone pretty uneventful. Axel followed me around like a shadow the entire time, but he didn't try anything like I thought he might. I didn't know if I liked that or not. I appreciated that he didn't just jump me and start groping me in public or something equally embarrassing, my brothers probably would have killed him- after getting blackmail photos of course, but I really, really didn't want to make the first move.

Ever since Seifer I'd been nervous about relationships. Well, nervous didn't even cover it really. I was scared shitless of relationships. The last thing I wanted was another guy thinking he could beat on me whenever he got pissed off… or worse. So now I just tried to avoid them when I could, but Axel was making it damn hard. His gorgeous eyes, wild hair, his outgoing, open personality. And did I mention his eyes?... I'm a sucker for gorgeous eyes.

Sighing, I threw the covers off and stood up. I wasn't going to fall back asleep if I kept thinking about him. I ran my hands through my hair glancing over at my twin's bed. He was sprawled across it, blankets shoved off until they only covered one leg and were falling to the ground. He was snoring and it didn't look like he'd be up anytime soon. If I wasn't so tired I'd have thrown something at him. Sniffing, I noticed the faint smell of coffee, yum caffeine. I followed my nose down the stairs to the kitchen.

Demyx was standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes in a pair of pajama pants. He was humming and didn't notice me come in. I walked over to the coffee maker on the counter behind him, groaning loudly when I saw the empty pot with a trace of moisture at the bottom, indicating someone had ruthlessly stolen my life force. Curses!

"Oh, Roxas. Sit down and I'll make more coffee for you, ok?" Demyx took my arm and led me to a chair at the table. I sat down, letting my head fall on the tabletop with a thud, while Demyx went back to cooking. I didn't notice the other person sitting across from me until I heard the scrape of something being pushed across the table toward me. I blearily looked up and found a large mug sitting next to me. I lifted my head sniffing, grabbing the cup and gulping down the life-giving contents before looking to see my savior. I nearly dropped the mug in surprise.

"Z-zexion?" I stuttered. The blue haired man nodded at me, his eyes were locked on my brother in the kitchen, a small smile on his face. Wow, maybe he's not as emotionless as I thought he was. I lifted my mug and sipped at the coffee while my eyes followed his gaze to Demyx. I choked on my coffee.

"Demyx! What the hell happened to you?!"

"What?..." Demyx looked at me before following my gaze down to his torso. Turning beet red, he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to cover himself up… it didn't really work.

"Oh shit!... Zeeeexy! Why didn't you say anything?" Zexion just shrugged, smirk growing.

Demyx's torso, shoulders and neck were covered with deep red marks, like bruises. I even saw some smaller marks, like teeth marks surrounding some of them. A particularly large one on his neck was definitely from a bite. The coffee, must have kicked in then because I finally realized what I was seeing.

"No way Dem! You just met the guy and you've screwed him already!?" Demyx, blushed deeper, looking up at the ceiling and scratching his chin.

"Um… I didn't screw him…" I just stared at my brother. He must have taken my stare as misunderstanding because he continued. "Technically, he screwed m…" I interrupted.

"Demyx, shut up." Not really wanting to hear of another brother's sex life. Cloud and Leon were bad enough.

As if hearing my thoughts, Cloud and Leon came through the basement door from their room. They stopped, taking everything in, Demyx, Zexion sitting at the table and me looking thoroughly annoyed. Finally Leon chuckled, I nearly died of shock, clapping Demyx on the back before joining Zexion and I at the table. Cloud smiled and leaned on the counter, pointedly looking our brother over.

"You look like you had a rough night." Demyx blushed deeper. "You realize mom is gonna kill you for leaving the barbeque early just to get screwed." Demyx sighed and leaned next to Cloud on the counter, wincing a little.

"Yeah. I know… but Zexy was rather… urm…" Demyx looked over at Zexion, who smirked.

"Persuasive?" He supplied. Demyx looked at his feet, but he was smiling fondly. So whatever happened, he liked it.

"You realize your mother is going to be ecstatic that you finally lost your virginity." Leon spoke up from his seat. Zexion looked over at him, eyebrow raised, before looking back to Demyx.

"She's technically your mother too ya know." Demyx mumbled, seeming to find the floor rather interesting. If Demyx keeps blushing that deeply he's going to resemble a cooked lobster for the rest of his life.

"Wait… Dem… you're a virgin?" This was actually news to me. After all, it wasn't like he didn't have guys… and girls, I guess… tripping over themselves for him. True he did seem to be rather oblivious to all the attention and Donald probably didn't help, but… still...

"You didn't know?! I thought it was obvious!" Cloud laughed at me. "If Leon and I didn't scare everyone off, Donald's certainly an effective cock-blocker… speaking of which… where is the homicidal duck?"

"Sleeping." Demyx stated, not seeming to be as amused by my innocence of his innocence as Cloud seemed to be.

"He hasn't tried killing your boyfriend yet?" I asked incredulously.

"Donald's not always like that and you know it Roxas!" Demyx protested, defending his duck. His voice dropped lower, until it was just above a whisper. "… and he's not my boyfriend…"

You could almost hear the jaws dropping in the kitchen, silence reigned. Had Zexion not broken the silence a moment later, he would have had Cloud, Leon and I beating his ass into oblivion- people should know not to mess with our brother that way, especially our family ditz, Demyx.

"You're kidding right?!" We all looked over to Zexion, in shock. He looked ready to blow a gasket, his visible eye twitching. "After everything that happened last night, you think I DON'T want anything more?!" Wow. Rocks do have emotions… I guess Leon wins again.

We all looked back to Demyx, waiting for him to answer. He's flustered as all hell and seemed to be trying to speak, after several tries he succeeded, although his voice was slightly squeaky.

"…but… well… you said some really nice things… and I really… really, REALLY, liked last night… but… you didn't ask me… about… that… or anything…" Demyx's voice kind of trailed off under Zexion's glare.

Zexion smacked himself in the forehead, mumbling something under his breath about the love of his life being such an oblivious moron. He stood and, walking to where Demyx stood in the kitchen, he dropped to one knee and took one of Demyx's hands in his. Demyx looked at him curiously.

"Demyx Zachary Fair. Since you seem to be ignorant to any hints less subtle than a brick upside the head…" Zexion was interrupted by Demyx's cry of "hey" and a snicker from Cloud and me. He continued. "but, despite that fact, in the rather short period of time that I have been aware of your existence, I have found that I truly, deeply, honestly love you more then life itself. Would you marry me?"

I knew my eyes were bugging out, a quick check at Cloud and Leon showed me they weren't in any better shape. Demyx was smiling, crying as he dropped to his knees, hugging Zexion around his neck and kissing him hard. Zexion, smirking, pulled him off long enough to ask.

"So, does that mean yes?" Demyx nodded.

"Yes, I will… I…" He was cut off as Zexion interrupted him with another kiss.

"Mom is going to have a field day." Leon commented, he was watching the rather cheesy scene before us seemingly as stoic as normal, but eyes glinting in amusement. I nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who'll be forced to wear the dress… this time." I seem to ponder, looking pointedly at Cloud. He choked, glaring his normal death glare at me. Zexion pulled away from his make-out fest, raising an eyebrow at Cloud.

"This time?... Your mother does this often?" Cloud winced.

"Unfortunately." At his reluctance to continue, I cut in.

"I still have pictures if you'd like to see."

"Roxas! You said you had destroyed all of them." Cloud glared daggers at me. I acted surprised.

"Oops. Did I say that?" Innocently batting my lashes at him. He growled.

"If you don't get rid of those I'll tell mom you'd like to be Demyx's maid of honor." I gaped at him, horrified.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." As if on cue we hear a familiar voice.

"Demyx, sweety, are you cooking pancakes? They smell wonderful." We heard mom coming down the hall. Cloud smirked triumphantly at me. Demyx shot up from his position on the floor, dragging his now fiancé with him. Shoving him back towards the table, he turned his attention back to the stove, as if pretending nothing happened- yeah real convincing Dem... put a shirt on. Zexion, smiling, sat down across from me again. I looked back to Cloud, panicked, his smirk had turned evil.

"Fine, I'll burn them, now don't you dare!" I whisper frantically. He nods as mom walks into the kitchen.

"Morning Cloud, baby." She kisses him on the cheek as he gives her a one armed hug.

"Morning mom." She turned to Demyx.

"Good morn…" She stopped, her mouth dropping and eyes getting big. I counted down under my breath.

"Three… two… one…"

"My baby finally got laid!" She squealed happily. Clapping her hands and crushing him into a tight hug, like the one I had received yesterday, effectively trapping him. She spotted Zexion, over Demyx's shoulder and released Demyx to stand next to Zexion, her arms crossed suddenly turning serious.

"You. Stand." Zexion did so, apparently realizing that this was a sort of test. "Shirt off." His eyebrows rose, but again he did what she asked without question. Leon's eyes widened at the sight of the smaller man's back. Mom motioned with her finger. He turned around. Cloud whistled, impressed.

"Daaamn." I stood and moved next to mom, to look. Along with the hickies that I had expected to see along his neck and shoulders, there were long angry red welts covering Zexion's upper back from were fingernails had been dug in and dragged across, as if trying to get a good grip in the throws of rather rough passion.

"Good grief, Zexion. You animal. I'm shocked we didn't hear anything." Mom turned to me.

"Sweetie sit down and finish your coffee." She said sweetly.

"Yes mom." I did so immediately and sipped at my mug, not realizing it lacked coffee. No, my mother doesn't sometimes terrify me. Why do you ask?

"And you," She addressed Zexion, "may put your shirt back on and sit down too." He also did so, probably as confused as the rest of us as to why she had forced him to remove his shirt in the first place. With mom, it's much better to never ever ask. Mom took a seat at the head of the table near the kitchen, her back to Cloud and Demyx. "Sooo… what are your plans for my baby boy." Demyx choked.

"Mom, I'm not…"

"Demyx, please… I am making sure your future mate is suitable for our family." Mother interrupted, waving her hand at him.

"As if anyone would be "suitable" for this madhouse family." Cloud mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Cloud? It sounded like you wanted to come with me for another wedding dress fitting." I grinned and Cloud got bright red.

"It was nothing mom, just complementing my wonderful brother's cooking."

"Uh huh. I thought so… so please, answer the question." Turning her attention back to Zexion.

"Well ma'am, as your other sons witnessed, I have already proposed to Demyx. I love him deeply and I thought I had made my intentions clear last night, when I seduced him into bed, but apparently I needed to explain myself a bit clearer." Zexion said seriously, hands folded on the table in front of him. Mom studied Zexion for a moment, face serious, eyes narrowed- as if trying to read his mind. After a long moment she smiled and placed a hand over his clasped ones.

"Well then, you have my blessings." With that she stood up and snatched the spatula from Demyx. "Demyx, love, your letting the pancakes burn, now scoot!" She pushed him lightly out of the way. He looked over at Zexion, eyes shining.

"You really love me?" He whispered. Zexion held out a hand, which Demyx took. He was pulled onto the other's lap, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Of course. You know I do." Demyx's lips were on his in a flash. I groaned, and let my head hit the table in front of me. Good grief, my family is like some kind of twisted soap opera, I almost expected Cloud to come out and say he was pregnant with someone else's baby or something equally disturbing.

"Roxas, did you want syrup on your pancakes?" My mother asked from the kitchen.

"No mom, I think I've had enough sugar for today, I feel cavities coming on." I heard Cloud snort from the kitchen.

"You're just jealous, cause you're single and unloved." Cloud stated, meaning it to be teasing. I turned a serious eye toward him and said quietly.

"Yeah. I know." His grin fell, and frowning he apologized. He had been the one that had found me after Seifer left, and I still haven't told him everything.

"Sorry, Roxas. Shit, I didn't mean it that way." I halfheartedly smile.

"I know." Mom placed my plate in front of me and tried breaking the somber mood that had fallen over me.

"So sweetie… I saw that you and Axel were inseparable last night." I groaned.

"You mean he was inseparable. He wouldn't leave me alone, I was afraid to go to the bathroom just because he might have followed me there!" Mom chuckled, but seemed to notice my depression.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you sweetie."

"I wish he hadn't" I mumbled mostly to myself.

She sat down in her seat, which happened to be next to mine, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you were hurt badly, but you can't let it control your life. You've got to be strong and sometimes that means facing your fears head on and just going for it. This Axel guy seems nice, and he's not trying to sneak around about his affections. He seems very open and honest. From what Reno says, Axel's a pretty decent guy…" She hesitates a moment smiling to herself, "Kind of stupid and rash at times... but I'm pretty certain he wouldn't hurt you on purpose." I wondered just how much mom had spoken to Axel's older brother. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Fine mom. I'll… I'll try ok? I can't promise anything, but please don't push." I just can't say no to her and honestly… this is what I wanted… right?

_______________________________________________

MA: Again. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! PLEASE DO IT AGAIN!! and for those of you who haven't... do it! You know you want to! THE COOKIES COMMAND YOU!!

Raven: Insanity apparently is contagious.

Archer: You're just pissed that she didn't write in the yummy sex scene between your fav chars.

Raven: ...

MA: Sorry Raven... I didn't want to change perspective... and isn't it sooo much more yummy to imagine just how Sexy-Zexy got those scratches on his back?

Raven: You suck... and the whole marriage proposal thing was really cheesy.

MA: It was supposed to be.

Raven: ...

MA: I might write the sex in later... maybe...

Raven: ...

Archer: I'll blow you if you cheer up.

MA: O.o

Raven: ... Fine.

MA: Really?

Raven: You can't watch.

MA: Damn.


End file.
